Second Chances-- Book 3: The Other Forest
by OblivionXIII
Summary: When Firepaw and Spottedpaw make a shocking discovery of what lies beyond the territory of ThunderClan, they must fight to protect their friends, Meteorwing and Crescentpaw. So when the Other Reborn find out this secret, will they be able to protect their newfound friends?


**A/N: It wasn't easy, but I did it. I managed to write every cat of every clan in. Its more of a reference for me though. If any of you have warrior names for any of the apprentices that AREN'T in ThunderClan or ShadowClan, feel free to submit names for them. :D**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Firepaw

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Moleclaw- brown-and-cream tom

Cherryfrost- ginger she-cat

Seedfoot- very pale ginger she-cat

Lillyblossom- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Apprentices**

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Blazepaw- tan and orange tabby tom with gray-green eyes and white chest

Blackpaw- black she-cat with mottled brown spots and tan chest

Spottedpaw- small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Willowpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a fluffy white tail

Firepaw- ginger tom with green eyes and flame colored pelt

Tigerpaw-dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**Elders**

Graystripe- long-haired gray Tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Sniwbird- pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

**Apprentices**

Shadowpaw- dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Skypaw- white and light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Batpaw- black tom with tall ears, amber eyes, and unusual red tinted claws

**Elders**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Krestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices**

Whiskerpaw- light brown tom

Furzepaw- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw- large pale gray tom

**Elders**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors**

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Hollowpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw- pale gray she-cat

Mossypaw- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw- light brown tabby tom

Darkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly and a thick, bushy tail

**Elders**

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

* * *

**Prologue**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

The stars pierced the sky with their tiny points of light, brightening up the hollow along with the round, glowing moon. Meteorpaw, red orange pelt shining in the moonlight, walked along beide Bluepaw, a small light brown she-cat with blue eyes. And beside her was Redpaw, a red tom with black ears and paws. Together, they made their way through the hollow of camp and came to rest underneath the Highrock. Behind them, the rest of their clan gathered and looking down at them was their leader, Moonstar.

Despite his excitement, Meteorpaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Greenpaw would not be joining them today. His failure to be able to take the assessment had left him behind. It appeared as if he had lost that bet after all.

And of course there was the reason he hadn't fulfilled the assessment in the first place. The rogues they had taken in, had shared their prey and exchanged tales with, they had betrayed them, turned on them, and taken the life of Greenpaw's and Redpaw's mother in the process. They had been driven away, but who knew how long it would be before they returned? Moonstar's voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Despite recent tragedy, we come together to celebrate one of the most rejoicing of ceremonies. I, Moonstar, leader of CelestialClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." The clan leader looked down to the red apprentice first. "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Meteorpaw glanced to him. "I do." Redpaw answered with surety.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redfire. StarClan honors your skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of ClestialClan." Moonstar yowled, pale fur intesified from her place above them.

She turned toward the she-cat next. "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? "

"I do." Bluepaw replied, voice steady and strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as-"

"Wait!" The almost warrior cried out.

Moonstar gazed down at her, expression full of surprise and expectancy.

"I wish for my warrior name to be Bluesong, in remembrance of Soulsong." Meteorpaw saw her turn toward the apprentices den, gaze soft. He followed her line of sight to see Greenpaw leaning out of the den, eyes wide and full of confusion and grief.

Moonstar's eyes flicked to the den and the golden brown apprentice before meeting her blue ones again. "A very thoughtful gesture. Your warrior name shall be Bluesong in hope that we will never forget the life of our clanmate, Soulsong."

After a small pause, she faced him next, causing something within him to leap for joy. "Meteorpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He said, never had he said something so true.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Meteorpaw, from this moment you will be known as Meteorwing. StarClan honors your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of CelestialClan."

The clearing was filled with cheering as the cats of the clan called out the newest warriors' names. "Redfire! Bluesong! Meteorwing!"

The day had finally come and although Greenpaw was unable to move up with them, Meteorwing was as happy as ever. He wasn't Meteorpaw, son of the deceased Wildstar or soon to be half-brother. He was Meteorwing of CelestialClan.

* * *

**A/N: Just who are these warriors and where in StarClan's name is CelestialClan!? I wonder how many of you already know...? And I swear this all has an important purpose to the story and that I'm not just adding them in here for the hell of it.**


End file.
